


Talkin' Fanfic Cobra Kai: Episode 010: "Who Is Like God?" by A_LazyPanda (Interview and Show Notes)

by Talkin_Fanfic_Podcast (Storyshark2005)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Podcast, Talkin' Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Talkin_Fanfic_Podcast
Summary: This is the full Q&A Interview with A_LazyPanda, plus other shownotes!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Talkin' Fanfic Cobra Kai: Episode 010: "Who Is Like God?" by A_LazyPanda (Interview and Show Notes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Is Like God?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596704) by [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/pseuds/A_LazyPanda). 



**T** **alkin’ Fanfic Cobra Kai**

**Episode No. - 010**

**Episode Title - “Who Is Like God?” by A_LazyPanda (BONUS Batfam/Superman chat at the end)**

**Stream the episode here:** **<https://talkinfanfic.podbean.com/e/who-is-like-god-bonus-batfamsuperman-chat-at-the-end/>**

This week Sara and Laura discuss “Who Is Like God?” a work in progress (WIP) written by A_LazyPanda (some of you may know her as Gia467). Centering on the character of Miguel, this work is a type of hero’s journey story that straddles the metaphysical line between the Valley as we know it, and something far more mysterious, magical, dark, and dangerous. It’s a story about the gray areas-- between right and wrong, between the ‘real’ and the fantastic, and between free will and fate. The story is also enhanced with a carefully chosen soundtrack (see Youtube playlist below) and some truly lovely fanart.

Perfect for readers looking for a refreshing departure from typical fanfiction plots and tropes and the typical romance-centered story, dive into this now and be ready for the conclusion!

(ALSO: Laura and Sara end the episode at 1h14m ; from there till the end they talk recent engagement with the DC Comics Batman and Superman fandoms. Stick around for that if you want to geek out with us!) 

**Episode References**

  * [Work - "Who Is Like God?" by A_LazyPanda (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596704/chapters/44087359)
  * [Video - Guillermo Del Toro on Pan's Labyrinth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-G8pKiuG8Q)
  * [Soundtrack “Who Is Like God?” (YouTube Playlist)](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBI9EqaOmd0sfUKCFhnZQcRo5IJNOBrN1)
  * [Video - Stephen Fry explains the Tristan and Isolde chord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWLp7lBomW8)
  * [Work - “Boy Toy” by A_LazyPanda (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859488/chapters/47030461)
  * [Fic Recc - "Sneaking Through Johnny's Window" by ChangeTheCircumstances - AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568009)



**DC BONUS - Notes**

  * [Laura Author Recc - Batfam - Mikimoo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo)
  * [Laura Author Recc - Batfam - Pentapus](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus)
  * [Laura rec - Batfam story - "Strange Manor" by pentapus](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/13474308)
  * [Sara rec - Clex - "Conflicts of Interest" by rageprufrock](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/5706)
  * [Sara rec - Clex - "Reconcilable Differences" by astolat](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/240930)
  * [Sara rec - Clex - "Useful Arts" by rivkat](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/5232)



**Contact and Credits:**

  * Music: Kyle Laurin "Young Hearts Medley" (Twitter: [@cobrakylemusic](https://twitter.com/CobraKyleMusic))
  * Tumblr: [talkinfanfic.tumblr.com](https://talkinfanfic.tumblr.com/)
  * Instagram: [@talkinfanfic](https://www.instagram.com/talkinfanfic/?hl=en)
  * Email: talkinfanfic@gmail.com 



**Themes**

  * Dreams / Nightmares
  * Free Will / Fate
  * Good / Evil 
  * Moral confusion - Right vs Wrong
  * Metaphysical confusion - Reality vs Fantasy



**Genre**

  * The Fairytale 
    * Guillermo del Toro on Pan’s Labyrinth: “I wanted the audience to experience a movie in which they were not sure whether or not the fairy tale elements were real or not… but _I_ was sure…. As far as I’m concerned they were real. Not in the way people understand it.. But I do think that fantasy and tale stories have the same weight in shaping who we are than ‘real’ things”
    * “It’s a movie that I wanted to feel like it’s a fairy tale that you’ve heard, and is a very ancient fairy tale that has been repeated after many generations. I didn’t want it to feel new. I wanted it to feel eternal, like it came from a long long oral tradition, and it has that power.” 
    * He talks about how the character in Pan’s Labyrinth… her decisions “change the outcome in the real world.” It is GDT’s view that the imaginary world can be as or more real than “reality”.
    * Constructed Boundaries: “What we agree upon as adults… geography, religion, gender-- these are a lot of things that we construct to operate as a society. But they are not _real…_ there are no lines delimiting the US and Mexico...if you take a photo of a satellite, it’s just earth and water...and the fact that we accept those boundaries…(shrug)... they’re inventions, they’re fantasies.”



**Elements**

  * THE TITLE - Archangel Michael hebrew translation, reference “Miguel” 
  * Parallels Season 2
    * Alternate scenes from the show - gives us a feeling we are close to canon, but /just/ a little off-tilt. Almost the world we know, but a little different.
  * Rising tension (all apparent by end of Ch2)
    * HEAT/THIRST - Literal rising temperature - hot summer, the AC is broken, the air is always dry, everyone is thirsty
    * Insomnia 
    * Home Life / Rosa’s sickness
    * Threat of Kreese Kai + wedge w/ Hawk friendship
    * Miguel’s sanity 
    * Sam angst + Tory complication
    * Atmosphere-- thirst / dry-eyed (Diaz Apartment)
    * Pain/deterioration - all get worse for Miguel as the story progresses, UNRAVELLING physically, mentally, psychically 
  * Nature as retreat and danger ; portal to the unknown
  * Worth noting-- every source of stress in the ‘real world’ is mostly or fully out of Miguel’s control. **The fantasy world is a place where Miguel has agency, a mission, control-- to hopefully fix things.** (This reminds me a lot of Pan’s Labyrinth, a little confused girl in a war torn world). That’s what FANTASY, is. It’s a form of ESCAPISM of the trials of the real world.
  * **Cancer/Sickness** \- (See ch3) how illness can suck joy, happiness, and start to tear a family apart. Incredibly destabilizing
    * ALSO there is probably a parallel to be read into Rosa’s cancer, along with the cancer that is “Kreese Kai”, Kreese’s growing influence on the students
  * Dreams and Nightmares: every person has dreams and nightmares. They feel REAL, even though we know they are not exactly real. But as GDT reminds us, they can have real life consequences. 
    * Miguel, Carmen, and Johnny all have dreams, flashbacks, or fantastic visions in this story. All three of them are going through a kind of liminal space between wake/sleep, reality/fantasy



**The Journey / Quest / Characters**

  * Fairy Guide
  * The Well 
    * Get the Book (The Map of the Journey)
  * The Yew Tree - 
    * Lizard Boss Level (direct ref. To Pan’s Labyrinth Frog)
    * Get the Mandrake - supposed to heal ya-ya
  * Kitsune - ambiguous 
  * The Snake Woman - Parental figure, advice
  * Wendigo 
    * Guards the black Chrysanthemum (bring life back or restore health)



**Structure**

  * Hero’s Journey - story progresses parallel to Season 2 - also Miguel goes into these fantasy segments where he’s going through trials to save his grandmother
  * Lots of scenes (esp towards the last couple of chapters) happen offstage, and then we see them recounted in flashbacks. I think this contributes to the atmosphere, the theme of deja vu/repetition/Miguel’s version of hell. And it kind of keeps things under a filter, us seeing memories of a conversation, vs. witnessing them



**Soundtrack**

  * <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBI9EqaOmd0sfUKCFhnZQcRo5IJNOBrN1>
    * Hereditary
    * Donnie Darko
    * Pan’s Labyrinth
    * Eric Satie
  * Miguel / Carmen’s Lullaby - 
  * Feel of this story is like… a minor key. (talk about music.)
    * What is the effect of a minor key? 
    * What is melancholy? 
    * What is it about this story that feels ‘minor’ ?
    * GDT… Talks about Pan’s having a deep connection to some viewers, like music… “When you hear music, like 
    * “I feel that when a movie connects that deep there’s an element of it that you cannot explain...there’s an element that is like music… when you hear a song...the melody makes you feel something very deep. It moves you on a very deep level.”
  * Also environmental details in the story feel a little “musical” 
    * Cicadas in Ch1 and Ch7



**Perspective and POV**

  * Mostly Miguel POV, but we also get Carmen, Johnny, a little Daniel
  * Ex) power of POV
    * CH 6, the Coyote Creek scene, parallels the show. But when Johnny confronts Miguel about his aggression, we really feel Johnny’s failure to be there for Miguel, MORE than in the show. Bc we’ve been with Miguel on this journey, we know how stretched thin he is, we know how alone and isolated and unraveled he’s been feeling-- so instead of feeling taken aback , I was way more on Miguel’s side here than when I watched the scene in the show



**Author Q &A**

  1. **Can you tell me a little bit about the title, why you chose it?**



I honestly get so lost for titles 99% of the time. I knew I wanted this to be simple but I also intended for it to be a little more meaningful. While I was thinking of possibilities, I got into the idea of symbolism and alternative meanings. I thought "Oh, I wonder what meanings are behind Miguel's name?" This was a story for me and about Miguel, I thought it was a reasonable way to do it. The feeling that season 2 left me with was in a sense, the epitome of his name. He seems to be this catalyst for everyone else's actions. It took all of two seconds of googling for me to find it, and I thought "well then, that's just perfect isn't it?" And the best part is, I didn't even have to make it up!

  1. **Do you remember what inspired you to start this story?**



I remember walking though my neighbourhood after binge-watching season 2. I tend to daydream a lot when I walk (surprisingly, with my mp3 player consonantly in my pocket, I have yet to get hit by a car). I kept thinking about the fall and how everything seemed to lead to that point like a very large chain offset by everyone else. I had, on that week, also watched _El laberinto del fauno_ (Pan’s Labyrinth) for the first time in about 12 years, and both of those endings have a downfall of a main protagonist. I decided at the point that I wanted Miguel in a fantasy story.

  1. **Tell me about some of your influences. I'm feeling a lot of Guillermo Del Toro especially, but also there's just a real dark undercurrent that reminds me of modern horror films.**



You are very right! I actually intended to put a little “references” section at the end of the story for this purpose. It reads as such: 

> _This story was inspired by elements found in Donnie Darko, The Secret Garden,_ _El Espinazo del Diablo, Gokseong,_ _A Little Princess,_ _El Laberinto del Fauno_ _, and various myths and folklore from East Asia and The Americas._

I watch a lot of movies about similar things. They all have elements in common and a lot of them were inspiration for this. 

I originally intended for this to be of strictly Latin American influence, but the more I looked at folklore and creatures across multiple cultures I realized that there was simply more potential without cultural boundaries. This was also my reasoning behind having an animal in a tree, but for an entirely different reason. I enjoyed the way del Toro incorporated nature into his stories, and as a child I was way too obsessed with frogs. The Lizard was supposed to be a toad originally, but that was too similar! The idea had already been taken! I took one thought of my lizard, and the way she sometimes scarfed down hornworms with such voracity that her throat bulged from the pressure and I thought she might choke. She never did, and I decided that this would be especially horrifying if she were 144 inches long instead of 6. The Tree Woman came from my brain. Emerald boas are the prettiest snakes I have seen, and I often wished my pets would talk to me. That for me is a perfect spiritual guide. 

I really tried to find a root in realism and already-existing myths. Things like the mandrake root are perfect in this regard, since you really don't have to create a backstory for them, they do that all on their own. I researched a lot of folklore as I was getting started. I knew from years back that Guillermo del Toro's inspiration for The Pale Man came from a creature in Japanese folklore called a "Tenome", which is a being with eyes in its hands. I did my research on various entities from east Asia, like the _Kitsune_. I liked that one especially because it reminded me of Daniel, but for the life of me I cannot know why. I knew for sure that I wanted to also include what was more familiar to me like skinwalkers and wendigo, to which I can thank my grandfather for those terrifying stories to keep me off the streets at night. 

Besides what I read online, another major influence was simply my own experiences, and that helped shape many of the feelings and descriptions of Miguel’s little adventures. 

A lot of my experiences as a kid were outside. I would routinely be out all day either alone or with a few friends that also had the same affinity for everything outdoors. We did some dumb stuff like crawling through drainage pipes or pulling small aquatic animals out of swapwater. Many of the things I try to describe in the story are things I had experienced 10-15 years prior. Mushy ground, dense areas of woods, and ridiculous amounts of large insects are all things I try to remember experiencing. At the time those things happened I found it very rewarding despite getting into trouble. A friend of mine got stuck in deep mud. I got a weird insect bite that hurt quite a bit. We all got messy and dirty and later berated for it, but it was still fun and we still did it. I wanted my story to have those elements. A large part of Miguel for me is his innocence. I wanted to try and find a medium between creepy and compelling, where he would want to explore all these things like a kid would, all while the inherent danger of it would still peek through. 

In regards to your horror movie comment, I can say that context and personal feelings is important for creepiness. Stephen King has a good view on this type of thing. He says there's a difference between horror and terror. Horror is the unnatural or a state that's clearly out of place, like the unexpected or altered state. Terror is a little bit different. Terror is meant to be slower and more insidious. He described it like this: 

"Terror, when you come home and notice everything you own had been taken away and replaced by an exact substitute. It's when the lights go out and you feel something behind you, you hear it, you feel its breath against your ear, but when you turn around, there's nothing there…" 

According to an online thread I was reading, many of those people continue to run up the stairs in the night, despite the logical fact that there are no monsters waiting for them in the dark. I think a lot of people continue to be afraid of things they were once scared by as a child, it might just manifest in different ways. I try to keep that thought while I'm writing. Being alone in the unfamiliar, insects, and darkness are things I find to be at the top of those "unpleasant" feelings. Nobody really likes to feel lost or vulnerable. Miguel is feeling all those things more frequently as the story goes on, and he's only 16. 

In that context, I really wanted to make it clear that the adults in the story, namely Johnny and Carmen, are also suffering. I believe that one of two most uncomfortable things one can experience would be watching your parents cry, and watching your parents deteriorate. Everyone gets old, and it's never comfortable to watch as you slowly become the caregiver. Johnny's traumatic incident with his mother when he was a teenager is a prime example. It's meant to be uncomfortable. He can't stop what's going on, no matter what. The sounds of someone in pain are uncomfortable, physical and mental. if you ever watch some news stories, or parents finding out about their child's violent death, you'll know what I'm taking about. People express sadness and grief in really unpredictable ways. 

Carmen and Johnny are both experiencing what no child wishes to experience. Taking care of a parent emotionally feels weird, it feels "not right" like something that's not supposed to happen. Taking care of a sick parent is more common, but still evokes the helplessness of being out of control, out of your element. To me, this is extremely relatable even through everyday life. Helplessness, lack of control, and ambiguity, are three things your brain really doesn't like. This is why graduates and people in their 20's can be so confused. You just really don't know what to do, like you're running around with no direction, so you might take risks. Every character, from Daniel and Amanda to Sam and Miguel, are all experiencing these things.   
  


  1. **How important is the concept of Free Will vs Fate/Destiny to this story, and to Miguel's journey?**



One half of my double major in university was Philosophy. I had a lot of experience in this topic as it seems to be a particular favourite. I’m a terribly realistic person, and some find me _pessimistic._ I find with a lot of things, that your reality of strictly what you interpret out of it. In a sense, you can believe whatever you want. I am a bit obsessed with **Synchronicities** and **Domino Effect**. I think that by the end of this story that will be apparent. Free Will and Fate are used a lot, and I try to really think about the so-called “close calls” or things that almost happen but don’t. I figure Miguel is like me, a worrier to an extent and someone who might look at these things and wonder about it. I have had a few close calls, and sometimes I think that I am lucky to be alive from doing many of those things. If I am unlucky, where does it put me now? I try to avoid doing those things anymore. 

Miguel has bad luck. Depending on how you look at it, it is both not very important and completely dependent on the story happening. 

  1. **Your dialogue is SO great-- sometimes the scenes feel like twisted or altered versions of ones from the show. What is behind that choice? Instead of ignoring canon scenes altogether?**



First off. Thank you so much! I appreciate that. 

Funny you ask. I was originally debating on whether iI was lazy enough to drop the concept of mimicked scenes. It felt like a burden, and I thought “Nobody wants to replay Cobra Kai via a badly written fiction book, I hate when I would see this. Please, do not do this!”

Then I thought “But what will be of the story, of the scenes I wish to include? What if I need them?” I think I asked about it somewhere on Tumblr or Discord, and decided that alternate events would be allowed. I disliked the idea of simply copy and paste, so I took that opportunity to rewrite canon and even include scenes that were not in the script, but could be. Emphasis on could be. I noticed that Miguel seems to have quite a bit of alone time through his ability to lie and his mother’s job hours. I made sure that the timing and placement of all my alternate scenes were possible in the canon universe. For example, Hawk and Miiguel getting drunk at Miguel’s apartment is completely possible. They already have a way to acquire alcohol, and with Carmen's schedule and Rosa sick, who is catching them? I noticed little stuff like that. Besides, American TV shows often leave the kids more to their own devices than is normal in real life. All I did was take advantage of it.

  1. **I love the pictures that you include in this story-- and the music! Can you talk about that, why you like including those elements for the reader?**



Thank you again! Honestly I am a very visual and auditory person. I near-constantly listen to music. I love movies a little too much. I find that a soundtrack kinda makes or breaks a film. I just wanted to see how that would translate to paper. I know some people who listen to tracks while reading, and it makes the story better. This was my attempt.   
  


  1. **Have you planned out much of the plot and endgame of this story? Or has a lot of it emerged as you write?**



I have an entire document which lays the story out in plot point from start to finish. I have changed things over time. This was once supposed to be a story more focused on reincarnation. I had recently read a crime story from my hometown, about a murdered girl back in 1999. Her father mentioned some of his thoughts on reincarnation and it made me think about that for a bit. This story was originally about Miguel being reincarnated, and had an extremely different tone. The Secret Garden novel was a huge influence initially, but the only real element I kept from my original plot was Miguel finding a key to a gated garden, and one of the creatures. It was weird, that initial plot. I was intending to make Miguel younger at the start, like nine or ten. It was supposed to be across a few years instead of just the summer. I always kinda had the sideburner romance plot with Sam at the end, but this was supposed to be intended as Miguel finding his past through a world he could navigate on a coexisting plane of reality. He was supposed to come to terms with his own death in both past and present, reviewing events over and over. It's like the film _Groundhog Day_ , only more depressing. It had time travel options available but I really did not want to open that can. It barely made sense when Richard Kelly did it. The film _The Butterfly Effect_ was also quite the mess logistics wise, so I thought it was best to stay out of it. 

You know, the more I write this the more it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Damn it. 

In brief, it changed a lot but kept the main framework. At the end of the day, this story is about Miguel and all that I see for him. I wanted to write more of him and I wanted to write him in a way that explored every facet of his character as much as I could. I was, at that point, hellbent on creating something to explore where I thought Season 2 also lacked. The Secret Garden was my Underground Labyrinth. It is supposed to provide him with a safehaven in the middle of things that are technically out for him. It’s special and connected to his past, but I don’t think he knows that yet.   
  


  1. **Was there much behind the decision to keep the Spanish in the story untranslated?**



Translations feel dumb. I thought about putting it in an author's note but then I said "No, let people learn for themselves". Learning is good. Spanish is good. Also, it's a good way to further separate Miguel's world from "everyone else". 

  1. **You talked a bit about this already, but how important was atmosphere and environment? Elements like an abnormally hot summer, a dark forest, and isolated cabin, etc. feel very evocative!**



The elements of heat and weather are important. Lots of interesting things happen when it heats up outside. It can create tension and anger and longer, more exhausting days. Honestly a large part of this story is sharing in everyone’s struggles and misery. Everyone in the story is somewhat pitiful, and the long stretching days of summer only serve to add to it. I noticed this in the show too, how everyone seemed to be somewhat miserable and the summer seemed to just be tension on top of tension. 

  1. **The story structure consists of a lot of alternating scenes-- some rooted in reality and alt. canon scenes, and then interspersed with Miguel in a more magical/fantastical world. Did you know you wanted some separation between the “real” and the “fantasy” worlds/scenes?** **PS- I think this is very smart, how you keep these worlds separate, and how you choose to bring them closer together :)**



I always knew that I wanted separation, since the idea of it mixing is off putting to me for numerous reasons. In order for it to be about Miguel and his experinces, I needed to draw a distinction between real life and his fantasy life, but I also tend to keep the line thinner than I should. There’s a bit of overlap for confusion sake. I enjoyed the idea that the worlds are only a little ways apart, and can be explored in the right context. It's the idea that Miguel’s fantasy world is within everyone’s reality. 

  1. **You mentioned an inclusion of an array of cultural folklore elements, that you picked and chose from a few cultures, especially Latin American. Is there any deliberate tension drawn between the Christian elements (Miguel’s namesake, Michael the Archangel/ parallels with biblical martyrs and messengers) and the pagan/folklore elements? (Hope this makes some sense, haha!)**



Somewhat. I don't know much, or anything about paganism. The magic elements of the book is essentially a plot device. Although my cousin practices paganism, I still don’t know a lot about it. I included a lot of Catholic elements to be a more familiar, comforting thing to Miguel. The stele in the middle of the pit is carved to look like Mary and Jesus. The "magical" book is a pagan rituals book. Everything that is unfamiliar is basically outside of Miguel's realm of knowledge. 

  1. **Some horror / fantasy stories leave the protagonist’s sanity in question (example, ‘Turn of the Screw’). Was it important that the reader either know that Miguel is or is not crazy, or be questioning the reality of what he is seeing/experiencing?**



I have never read that book very much, but I know what you mean. To be honest, I did have that intention with Miguel, and often reference it. It’s strongly implied that some things are real, but if I have observed anything about mental illness, it is that people have a really poor understanding of it. There are some parts of it that are certainly questionable. You need to remind yourself that sometimes coincidence is just coincidence, and there is no meaning to a lot of what we impose meaning to. So, it's not really important what you think the answer is or what I think that the answer is. It could go either way. 

**Elise_51's thoughts/stuff she likes**

Title: Miguel/Michael “who is like god”

Taps into this desire most of us have for there to be a hidden design to our lives, finding the keys to secret places, secret meaning, hope in the most unlikely of places. 

I love the soundtrack links!

_“He wasn't sure where the line was anymore between mercy and weakness, or standing up for what was right and realizing when to back off; how insidiously slow change can be when you're not conscious of it.” (_ chapter 2)

How we often approach fanfiction for the “ship” or the romantic pairing of our choice. But we neglect the other forms of love. This is a great Carman and Miguel mother-son story. 

_Carmen tucked a bit behind his ear, smoothing it out. Her other hand slipping down to his shoulder blade, his feet only get to make a single step forward before she brings him closer, both arms around his back, as his head goes to rest on her shoulder. She hums softly to him in that familiar way, a few bars of a song she could never remember the words to, something she'd heard once or twice a long time ago when he was this small, tiny thing and she was fresh off the plane and not yet taking her grandmother's maiden name. Maybe she wasn't even remembering it properly. It didn't matter much to her though, she felt him relax all the same, just like he always did._ (chapter 3)

  
  


**RAPID FIRE!!**

One word or one sentence!

  1. **What are you currently reading (fanfic or literature) ?**



A: My anatomy and law textbooks... I only read for school now unfortunately. I just don't have the time. After my exams, I want to read The Stranger by Albert Camus, since I've never read it. I also have "A Good Wife" by Samra Zafar on my nightstand.

  1. **Favorite current TV show (besides CK) ?**



A: I really enjoy freaks and geeks. 

  1. **Current favorite CK character to read/write?**



A: Miguel, of course. 

  1. **Current favorite CK pairing to read/write?**



A: Miguel/Robby, platonic or romantic, and Sam/Miguel

  1. **Any current or future writing projects you want us to keep an eye out for?**



A: I suppose when I have time, I'm going to take an opportunity to write some Hawk and Demetri centred fanfiction that also contains supernatural element. 

  1. **Name one CK fic on your bookmarks list**



A: Yours! Midlife Crisis. 

  1. **Name one CK fic or author you think is under-read**



A: Change the Circumstances. They wrote a lot of good Bobby/Johnny that really didn't get much love. One of my favourite is "Sneaking Though Johnny's Window". 

  1. **Team CK or Team MD?**



A: Neither, I suppose. Although I'm more CK. 

  1. **What are you most hoping to see in S3?**



A: More character development. Please. I beg.

  1. **Batman, Superman, or Wonderwoman (Or other fave superhero) ?**



A: I don't have favorite superhero. I suppose I enjoy poison ivy, but she is a villain, not a hero. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
